


A Reward Long in the Making

by DWM23



Series: Exxxtended Scenes & Exxxtra Chapters [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is mischievous, Dynnal’s as good as Wraith at sex, F/M, Fondling, Horny Ahsoka, Sex by a waterfall, Stress Relief, Teasing, Togruta mating rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWM23/pseuds/DWM23
Summary: During a break between the actions of the Onderon Rebellion, Ahsoka and Dynnal sneak out for some overdue intimacy.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Dynnal Karn
Series: Exxxtended Scenes & Exxxtra Chapters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692484
Kudos: 2





	A Reward Long in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet is from my larger story Rise of The Wraith. You can read it over on FF.net.

-A Reward Long in the Making- (Set during the events of Boots on the Ground)  
“But... e-everynow and then I could... use a distraction.” She admitted, giving Dynnal a knowing glance that indicated right now was one of those times. 

“You have my complete and undivided attention.” He stated, arms open in invitation. With a giggle, Ahsoka drew close to him. 

“Distract me.” She whispered with a smile, her voice suddenly low and somewhat sultry. Dynnal was all too ready to please, stooping down as Ahsoka reached up on her tiptoes and placed one hand in his hair and the other on the back of his neck, their lips meeting in the middle. The kiss was intimate and assuring, the kiss of a couple in love and supportive of one another. The hum that came from Ahsoka was really a stifled moan as she savoured the taste of her lover’s lips. All manner of desires flourished within her, coming to the forefront now that she didn’t need to keep them under wraps. Ever since she’d lain eyes on him, Ahsoka had no choice but to force them back down. He’d grown quite handsome during his endeavour to change his appearance and if she wasn’t smitten with Dynnal before, she certainly was now.  
Their lips parted and warm breath from the other ghosted along their skin.

“I love you.” She breathily whispered. 

“I love you too.” Dynnal sincerely confessed. Sensing one another’s desires through the Force, they sealed their lips together again and Ahsoka’s muffled hum was much louder as Dynnal slipped his tongue into her mouth. Hers met his and their embrace turned passionate as Ahsoka pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss as her body slid against his. Things were getting hot and heated rather quickly, not that either them noticed as their minds slipped into a hormone-induced haze. When they finally did break apart, they were breathing a little harder, their faces flushed, and their pupils dilated by the passionate fog clouding their minds. 

They stood like that for a moment longer, blue and green never once darting away from the other. Through the Force, their bond flared and grew, strengthened by their rekindled proximity. Ahsoka had longed to be this close to Dynnal again, alone and free from prying eyes or encumbering duties, and her lover felt similarly. 

But there was still that nagging feeling that they were too close to the rebel base and that someone might spot them. With that in mind, the Togruta knew they should take this elsewhere... preferably further away. With that, she left his hold and slowly sauntered off. Looking back over her shoulder, she see Dynnal watching her and Ahsoka smiled coyly as she kept moving. “Where you off to?” He wondered. Ahsoka said nothing, still looking back and smiling at him. But her inviting eyes told him enough, telling him to ‘come and see’ as she kept moving and walking away from him. Ahsoka put a little sway in her hips to further entice him and grinned to herself when she felt her boyfriend’s focus through the Force as well as a spike of arousal. 

Dynnal followed her dutifully, like a pet on a leash obediently trailing behind its owner. He was very curious as to what Ahsoka had in mind, but the hypnotic sway of her hips gave him several clues to work with. She definitely knew what she wanted to do, but she was not clueing him in. It was then that he felt her presence in the Force, her signature touching his own as she reached out to him. She found his arousal and teased it some more, coaxing him to keep following if he was interested in more of the same. But after several minutes of this telepathic teasing, the hormonal rush was starting to overload his coherency. Why wait, when such a tantalizing treat was right in front of him?

He moved quickly, getting right behind her. They’d left their meeting place in the distance and were suitably alone. His arms encircled Ahsoka’s waist and pulled her close. “What’s the rush?” He huskily wondered. Ahsoka was about to respond when she suddenly felt his mouth between her montrals, teeth nibbling on her crest. The move made her gasp and her eyes rolled back, a moan escaping her lips and filling the air as he teased her. His hands rubbed her toned midriff through her tunic, not that Ahsoka noticed with all the little tingles running through her brain, like an electric current set off with each of his nibbling bites. She instinctively pressed her body against his, feeling his muscular chest through his shirt pressing against the heated skin of her back. That alone was addictive, a drug she definitely wanted more of. But... not yet.

In a moment of clarity between his nibbles, Ahsoka knew that getting them both worked up would make for even better results. And so, somewhat reluctantly, she freed herself from his hold, using the Force just a little bit to ensure he could not catch her again. Taken aback by the sudden move, Dynnal watched as Ahsoka strutted away from him, turning around and raising her arms above her head and sashaying her hips back and forth to ensure he could see all of her. Her breathing came heavier, the flush on her cheeks and the darkened tone of her lekku stripes obvious indicators of her arousal... and yet here she was being such a tease.

“You want this?” She wondered in a breathy voice. All Dynnal could do was nod. “Come on then.” She urged with a mischievous smile, turning and breaking into a jog. Snapped out of his haze, Dynnal gave chase, matching her pace and trailing right behind his girlfriend. Clearly she had a plan in mind, and now he wanted to see what it was. 

For Ahsoka, this was all part of her plan. If she and Dynnal were set to be alone like this for the evening, then she wanted to make the most of it. And part of that meant stringing him along until she was ready for more, teasing him just enough to give him a night to remember. She had decided to make for the mountains, and maybe find some isolated place where they could be alone in the grass. Just thinking about the two of them alone in such intimate conditions sent a buzz through her body, one she was most excited to indulge in. 

Dynnal soon discovered his girlfriend’s teasing was not just relegated to swaying hips. Using the distance between them, Ahsoka would mount a nearby rock in a handstand, causing him to slow and watch in wonderment as she worked through an acrobatic stretch that enabled her to twist and turn her body in many different directions, showing off every inch of her for his enjoyment. Her flexibility was impressive and Dynnal couldn’t help but stare and marvel even as her show came to an end, giving him an upside down wink with her lekku hanging down around her. Vaulting to her feet, she was on the move moments later, leaving him breathless yet desperate for more. 

And the longer she ran, the more determined he became to get what he wanted.  
Using the Force to enhance his speed, he dashed across the field in a short burst, running virtually parallel to Ahsoka before he used a nearby rock to springboard through the air and slide across the ground, snatching Ahsoka into his arms before she even had a chance to react. 

“Gotcha!” He said triumphantly, lifting her lithe body into the air. Ahsoka squealed with the sudden move, unable to run and unable to free herself from her boyfriend’s strong arms. 

“D-Danny!” She squeaked between giggles. Dynnal pulled her close and pressed his lips to her cheek, Ahsoka’s feet still nowhere near the ground. 

“You and all your prancing around.” He growled, a mischievous tone in his voice. “Do you like being chased? Gets your blood going, doesn’t it?” He wondered in a low voice. 

“M-Mayb-AH!” Ahsoka’s response was cut short as Dynnal trailed his tongue slowly along her lekku, sending the best shiver of pleasure she’d felt in a long time. “Ohhhhhh...” Her words were lost to a moan as his tongue trailed all the way up to the tip of her montral. Finally he set her down, Ahsoka feeling the ground beneath her but not the desire to keep moving, not when his simple touch felt this good. She squirmed in his hold, working her body around to face him and feeling a hot blush cover her cheeks and swell within her headtails as she caught sight of his own expression that was dark with desire. 

“It’s like I’m stalking a huntress... seeking to claim her as my mate.” Dynnal rumbled, reaching down and pressing a soft kiss to the tip of her montral. Ahsoka’s sudden inhale was followed by a shuddering exhale as giddy pleasure rippled through her mind. She liked his comparison to Togruta mating rituals, and she made a mental note to take him to Shili one day. “My huntress.” The way his voice reverberated through his chest gave Ahsoka goosebumps and the Togruta teen could not resist running her hands along his clothed, armorless body, feeling the ridges of his muscles beneath. 

Oh how she wanted to get under that shirt. 

“Kriff baby... you really want me, don’t you?” She crooned.

“I always do.” Dynnal responded in a low tone. “You’re the only woman I ever want. No other can compare to you.” Despite the heavy need in his voice, his words were sincere and genuine and Ahsoka nearly lost herself right then and there when Dynnal bent down and kissed her again. Her arms encircled his neck and she pulled him in deep, pressing her entire body against him until there wasn’t an inch of space between them. The embrace left them breathing heavily, feeling the contours of each other’s bodies in such close proximity, wanting more...

But Ahsoka ever so playfully wormed her way out of Dynnal’s hold and sprung away. She still for a moment, hands on her hips as she rolled them from side to side, letting him take a good look at her. For added emphasis, she ran her hands up and along her sides, sighing pleasantly with the sensations. Swaying to the side, her hands toyed with the edge of her skit for moment before she hiked it up just enough so he could see the swelling curve of her bottom filling out her leggings. 

“Come and get me.” She teased with a smirk and wink, darting off across the grassy plains once more. Catching his breath, Dynnal breathed deeply. 

“Damn babe.” He muttered, quickly breaking his mind free from the fog and taking off after her again. He had no idea what had gotten into her... but he was really starting to like this mischievous side of his girlfriend. 

Despite how worked up she was, Ahsoka was determined to play this out a little longer. They were still too exposed here and she could see a small wooded area not far off. She would lead him there, find a nice tranquil spot and put an end to her teasing, giving them both exactly what they wanted. But the sound of rushing water drew her attention to a rocky area abreast of the woods and she shifted her course, sensing Dynnal right behind her. The grass soon gave way to the dirt terrain common in the foothills and a rather amazing site just on the other side of some rocks, Ahsoka slowing her pace as she arrived first at the site of a small waterfall. Stemming from somewhere higher up the mountain, its runoff collected in a natural spring below it, forming an idyllic pool surrounded by all manner of colorful flora. To Ahsoka, it was the perfect place, just what she was looking for; quiet, pristine, serene...

Not to mention it would make more than enough noise to conceal their activities.  
Footsteps across the rocks soon signalled the arrival of Dynnal, who paused beside her. “Now ain’t that a pretty picture?” He mused with a whistle. Ahsoka said nothing and stepped down into the soft earth close to the spring. She stepped out of her boots and let her bare feet feel the ground and the Force within it, closing her eyes as she basked in the sensations. Togruta often went barefoot as they felt more connected with the land, especially on Shili. Ahsoka had only done so a handful of times, so used to wearing boots around Coruscant and on assignment. But each time she did, she felt a little more connected to her heritage and, to an extent, her ancestors. “Is this what you wanted me to see?” Dynnal wondered, his arms sliding around her waist. 

“Just wanted to find someplace memorable.” Ahsoka hummed, opening her bright blue eyes.  
“You’ve got good taste, babe.” Dynnal replied, his head dipping down to kiss her lekku. He did so repeatedly, until his tongue found the slope where her headtails met, teasing the sensitive trench much to her pleasure. 

“S-Still eager, a-are you?” Ahsoka wondered between gasps, inwardly delighted. 

“An eagerness that’s partly your fault.” Her boyfriend remarked, kissing and teasing to his hearts content. Despite her immense enjoyment of his treatment of her headtails, Ahsoka wanted something herself and turned around to face him, her hands sliding under his shirt and up his abs as he shifted his hold on her. Dynnal’s hand absentmindedly roamed across the back of her lekku and Ahsoka hummed, closing her eyes briefly as a shudder of pleasure rolled down her spine. When she opened them again, she felt a little light-headed, Dynnal eliciting a sensation she had not felt in weeks.  
“Ohhhh...” Her quiet moan filled the  
silent air as his hand brushed her rear lekku, petting it deliberately. A roll of her hips had Ahsoka grinding against her lover and her heavy exhale afterwards was one of a girl in heat. She closed her eyes and pressed her head to his chest, her lekku tingling delightfully as Dynnal continued to stroke her. “Oh Danny...” She moaned again, her hands fisting his shirt as another wave of pleasure rippled through her. She had completely lost sight of her Jedi upbringing, every rule and aspect of the Code simply gone from her mind, all in favor of being closer to him...

“Enough teasing baby,” he whispered, kissing her montrals, “I want you.” He growled. His low tone sent a shiver up and down her spine as Ahsoka ground needily against him. She too was done teasing, but slowed when he switched to her native tongue. “Let me Kuhk yeh,” he whispered, kissing her neck and sending a shiver down her spine, “let me riba yeh,” his hand gently stroked her lekku, causing her to shudder and moan, “let me ca’ar yeh.” That last one was so dirty and naughty Ahsoka couldn’t help but lose herself to her flaring passions with a whimper.

“Please Danny...” she begged him, “I wanna feel you.” Oh, how she wanted that. She wanted to feel him inside her, filling her, stretching her, claiming her. She wanted to be made his in every possible way. 

He started by removing his jacket and throwing it aside, his hands back on Ahsoka’s hips and pulling her into a kiss as he felt the curves of her body. His lover took the hem of his shirt in hand and raised it up, Dynnal taking the hint and pulling it off moments later, revealing his tanned, toned body to her. In the moonlight, he looked amazing, like a young god cut from stone. But there was one difference she couldn’t help but notice, a change since the last time she’d seen him shirtless. 

“Your scars...” she realized, running her hands across a body far more pristine than it had once been. 

“I got rid of most of them... to keep up appearances.” Dynnal revealed. “But I did keep a few... some of my favourites.” He added with a smile, craning his neck to reveal the bite mark she’d left behind one passionate session. Ahsoka offered a breathy laugh in response, of course he’d kept the one from the night they claimed one another. It had been heated, intense... amazing. 

Her appreciation of his body did not last long, for Dynnal’s hands were moving to her belt. Unlatching the clasp and removing it completely, it hit the ground as he made to lift up her skirt. Ahsoka helped him, reaching behind her neck to undo the collar as her tunic rose higher up her body. Soon it was off and joined his jacket on the rocks, Ahsoka’s nude upper body revealing something rather amusing to Dynnal; all the time spent in Onderon’s sunlight had given her something of a tan as well... but with how concealing her tunic was, only the part of her skin exposed by the diamond-shaped cutout above her breasts was a darker shade of orange, the rest of her skin a far paler shade. He offered a light chuckle at the contrast and leaned forward to press a kiss right to her tanned diamond, making Ahsoka giggle. His lips moved lower, kissing down her chest until his tongue was busy caressing one of her nipples, his hand affectionately fondling the other. His ministrations to her sensitive nubs made Ahsoka moan wantonly, always loving how he tended to her petite breasts. “Kriff, I can’t get enough of you.” He breathed between licks and suckles. 

“I think somebody likes breasts.” Ahsoka remarked between happy moans and giggles. He’d always been one to pleasure them and show them attention. “You... Y-You don’t think they’re too small?” She wondered, having battled much self-doubt about her assets in comparison to someone like Shaak Ti or Aayla Secura (who everyone said had perfect breasts), even her friend Myri who was definitely a few sizes bigger than her. 

“I think they’re perfect.” Dynnal hummed, switching mounds as he gave the other a grope while his lips settled around her other nipple. Ahsoka had forgotten how sensitive they were and his touch was heavenly, making her moan and gasp with each swirl of his tongue and each teasing nibble. Her nipples were always so very sensitive and Dynnal always knew just how to please them. They may be small, but they reacted oh so nicely to his touches.

He stood after a while to claim her lips again, one hand gently reaching around her neck to keep her in place even as Ahsoka stripped off her gloves and then reached for his belt. Her nimble, rust-coloured fingers are quick to find the clasp and pull it apart, the ties following close behind. But instead of doing something further with his clothes, a free hand palms the growing bulge in his crotch instead. Leaving the kiss with a sudden exhale, Dynnal loosed a growling groan as Ahsoka groped his firming erection. “Miss me, much?” He wondered, fixing her with a look of lustful desire. Ahsoka returned it. 

“About as badly as you missed me.” She retorted with a smirk. With his pants loose, her other hand slips past the waistband of his boxers and Dynnal cannot help but gasp when he feels her fingers encircling his rising manhood. His breath is a lot heavier now, his grip on her lessening with each flitting touch and teasing stroke. Ahsoka certainly has control over him now... but if she keeps this up, he knows he might take matters into his own hands solely by right of primal need. 

“How d’you wanna do this?” He asked in a husky voice. “On the ground? In the water?” She doesn’t respond immediately, kissing him instead even as she works his cock out of his pants. He’s nearly erect while in full view of her and she takes moment to actually stroke him, mimicking the motions she’s seen him perform a handful of times before he enters her. Then she fixes him with the same mischievous grin, but its coupled with a needy look in her eyes. 

“How about you take over... and surprise me.” She says in a soft, velvet... sultry voice that completely and utterly captures him. Without another word, his hands are shoving his pants and briefs down his thick trunk-like legs, kicking off his boots in the process. His eagerness makes Ahsoka giggle, for she knows she feels similarly, and she takes a moment to step back and rid herself of her panties and leggings, noting the obvious wet spot left behind. And then, with both of them stark naked, Dynnal takes two long strides forward before he grabs her and lifts her off her feet, much like he had just minutes ago. Only this time, Ahsoka goes willingly and wraps her limbs around his thick, muscular body. The kiss they share in such close quarters is passionate and filled with unspoken desires, many of which merely flash back and forth across their bond to stoke their mutual arousals. 

Ahsoka had to admit she could not recall if they’ve ever had a session this emotionally charged before, if there was ever a time when they had sex that was so electrifying and brimming with such wanton desire and need. Maybe she’s feeling the Urge again, having indulged it enough times to grow ‘blind’ to its effects on her. But she doesn’t care, not when Dynnal is right here and she wants him to do so many things to her... things she knows for a fact he’ll happily do to her. 

As their lips parted, he walks towards the spring, long strides and even steps carting her into the sandy-bottomed pool until he’s knee-deep and close to the waterfall. Her body rubbed against his, her nipples sending little shivers through her as they were stimulated. She pressed her lips to his in a hot, open-mouthed kiss, one that was filled with passionate fervor. Dynnal returned it as best he could, his mind still reeling somewhat from her earlier teasing. Naked together, their circumstances were made very obvious with the slick lips of her peach rubbing against his throbbing shaft. He groaned and she shivered, letting out a keening mewl in a desperate cry for more. “Danny...” Her voice was melodic, the way she moaned his name in pleasure sending a shudder through his body. 

“You want me ‘Soka?” He nearly growled, working his hips back and forth to rub his shaft along her slit. Her whimper of affirmation was nearly enough to shatter his resilience, along with the feeling of just how slick her folds were, a dribble of her nectar trailing down his erection. 

“Pleeeeease Danny...” She whined, biting her lip as he teased her. A sudden thought came to his mind and he grinned mischievously.

“Not yet.” He said simply, guiding the tip of his head to her folds where he rubbed up and down, sliding back and forth through her wetness but never truly penetrating. It felt so good and Ahsoka shuddered in his grip, her limbs trembling as he teased her. “Mine turn for a little ‘chase’.” He softly remarked, giving her nose a quick lick. Realizing he had every intention of living up to his word, Ahsoka offered him a mere look of horror as he continued to stroke her entrance with his tip. 

“Baby, please... I need it... I need you!” She desperately mewled. The Togruta was a mess between her legs and Dynnal could feel it, and knowing she was this desperate for him sent a tiny thrill through him. He said nothing, still grinning as he rubbed the tip of his cock up and down. “Dannnnny!” Ahsoka whined, each rub teasing her with potential stimulus only to deny it. It was nowhere near the ache she felt in her core, nowhere near close to filling her and making her feel satisfied. The teasing and arousal has taken its toll on her, so much so Ahsoka was quite positive she was more aroused than Dynnal. How could he possibly keep her on the edge like this? But, credit where it’s due, his self-control is amazing. After being so relentlessly teased by her, even now on the brink of blissful oblivion, he’s willing to teeter on the edge a moment longer.

But Ahsoka cared little for his self-control at the moment, not when he was denying her pleasure as well. 

“Dynnal... put it in me...!” She growled between gasping pants, her look closer to a needy glare than the desperate lusty eyes she’d been giving him earlier. 

“Not so fun when you’re getting teased, is it?” Dynnal mused, his cockhead rubbing her slit once more and making her inhale sharply. 

“Come... on!” Ahsoka gasped. “We-haaaaa... W-We don’t have all night!” She pressed, biting her lip as his tip prodded just a little deeper.

“Oh, I think we have enough time equal to all the time you spent teasing me tonight.” He replied, kissing her on the nose oh-so smugly. But that was enough to push Ahsoka’s desperation over the edge. Horny and frustrated, Ahsoka took matters into her own hands. 

“No... we... don’t!” She growled, wiggling her hips to get him lined up perfectly with her entrance. Rolling her hips forward, the Togruta sank down on him, taking him deep inside her velvet heat. Dynnal groaned as Ahsoka released a breathy sigh of satisfactory pleasure as they joined together again, a familiar sensation by now but one that was still pleasurable each time they did so. It was so sudden and Dynnal was not expecting her to be so forward, but Ahsoka’s moan of pleasure signified she had just what she wanted. “Ohhhhh...” She kept lowering herself down, taking him deep inside of her and mewling with each euphoric jolt that flooded her. 

Once they were hip to hip, Ahsoka started to slowly rock her hips back and forth, whimpering a little with each jolt of pleasure that surged through her. Still taken aback by her forward actions and left with not much to do, Dynnal’s hands found her bottom, his touch sliding down her smooth, perfect skin as they found a rhythm together. His lustful gaze roved up and down her body, noting how Ahsoka was an absolute myriad of color that Dynnal simply couldn’t get enough of. He leaned forward and trailed his tongue along her neck, earning a loud moan from her. Her noises continued as his lips sank to the tip of her lekku and he proceeded to tease and stimulate the tip with his tongue and teeth, using quick circular licks and teasingly gentle nibbles. A shuddering moan escaped Ahsoka as the stimulation became almost too much for her. 

Again, had they ever had sex this emotionally charged before? Probably not. Never had they been worked this fraught happening, stealing private moments here and there amid the chaotic running and gunning, building the anticipation and the want and need until it was too much to bear. Maybe the second time they’d gotten together was about as close as they came to being so desperate and needy for one another, but given how Ahsoka was trying to drive her hips into his over and over again, this one definitely took first place. All the while she moaned, whimpered and softly sighed in time with his shaft spearing deep inside of her with each movement of her hips. Dynnal’s hands kneaded her ass, where he groped and squeezed both of her cheeks and worked the pliant flesh to bring her further stimulation.

The pleasure felt just as good for Dynnal too, from the beginning he’d wanted this just as badly as she did and now he reveled in her warm tightness. Ahsoka always felt amazing around his cock, her slick heat clenching and squeezing around the entirety of his deep-seated member. Even her forwardness this session felt incredible, perhaps there was something to how aroused they both felt and how their lust for one another was at an all time high. Either way, he was loving this just as much as Ahsoka was and had never intended to put things off for very long. This was bound to happen and he had every intention of making sure it did... which had now proven successful. “Yes... Oh yes Danny...!” She mewled, clinging to him. “So good... f-feels so good!” The pitch of her voice rose, as did her gasping as the pleasure began to build and crest. “Coming... Coming!!” She cried, moaning wantonly as pleasure coursed through her, sending her towards her peak. Dynnal could feel her impending orgasm through the Force, She felt his hand on her cheek and fixed her eyes to his, like a pair of polished gems glistening in the night. 

“Leave your eyes open.” He softly commanded. “I want to see what you feel...” It seemed like a strange request, but Ahsoka felt inclined to try her best to humour him. She’d never done anything like that before, just letting her pleasure and emotions run wild every time she climaxed. But she wanted to try, attempting to cling to whatever coherency threatened to vanish with her impending release. He gripped her bottom, pulling her down on his shaft and ruining her control over her pleasure, powering her towards her release with a cry. Through her half-lidded gaze, she met his own, his eyes boring into her with such a smouldering intensity she could tangibly feel through the Force that it caused her to come undone right then and there.

The torment in her expression as she struggled to keep her eyes open when nature dictated otherwise. Her lids fluttered open and shut, jaw clenching as the pressure built. She cried out, voice crescendoing as pleasure finally overwhelmed her, Dynnal watching each emotion flash across her eyes. It was a beautiful sight, and he could feel every single emotion that washed over her in time with the look in her eyes. He felt her walls clench and tighten around him, as if trying to milk an orgasm out of him as well. He held out, though, numerous past experiences ensuring he knew when to slow down in order to prolong his duration. Using the Force to compose himself long enough, he trapped her next moan between their lips in a passionate kiss. Ahsoka moaned into the embrace, going limp in his hold as Dynnal’s hands became the only thing holding her up.

By the time he released her mouth, he’d started walking again, stepping deeper into the pool and closer to the waterfall. Now she could feel the ripples wetting his hands and her bottom, the misting spray from the cascading water cooling her skin. Her gasping pants were lost to the thunder of water tumbling down, the waterfall making the perfect noise-screen to mask the sounds of sex. As she evened out, gently squeezing her butt as he did, Dynnal slowly started to work his hips back and forth, now in control as he thrust in and out of her. Taken by surprise, Ahsoka gasped in pleasure as her hypersensitive nerves were sudden alight with the movements of his cock. 

“Oh... yes, Danny!” She moaned. Dynnal said nothing in reply, lowering his lips to her neck to press kiss after kiss to her orange column, Ahsoka offering a throaty moan in response to the added stimulation. The water around them rippled and splashed with their movements, cooling them down while adding a second layer of stimulus to their sexual haze. They’d never had sex beyond a bedroom before, spending only one time in a shower and that was it. This was totally new yet amazing for them both, being outside, near water and fresh air, where anyone could see them and they wouldn’t have a single alibi to prove them otherwise. It sent a bit of a thrill through them, knowing there was a danger to having sex like this. But neither of them cared too much, not when they were so engrossed in one another. 

With one hand on his neck, feeling the coarse edge of his hairline, her other hand palmed his chest as she pressed her mouth to his cheek, her moans filling his ear as he thrust into her. “Oh Danny...” He decided then and there that he loved her new nickname for him. They sent a shiver up and down his spine, especially when she began to kiss, lick and nibble on his ear. A hiss escaped his lips, Dynnal feeling similar pleasurable feelings akin to when Ahsoka’s headtails were stimulated. His thrusts came a little harder in response. “Yes Danny... r-right there.” Ahsoka whimpered. Her lips moved lower and Dynnal felt her teeth scrape against the bite mark there, memories of another night of passion filling his mind as her lips kissed the scar. A guttural exhale left his mouth, sounding like a choked moan as Ahsoka touched him. Unable to resist her, he kissed her cheek and then her lekku, his tongue trailing down the blue and white stripes and eliciting a moan of pleasure from her. 

Ahsoka shifted her position, lifting herself up to be level with his gaze again. Dynnal took her in, finding he loved the expression on her face; mouth parted to form an ‘o’ as she panted and moaned, her blue eyes half-lidded and dilated by lust, the dark blush enveloping her skin and defining her white markings brightly. She was so beautiful under normal circumstances, but in the throes of sex her beauty seemed to transcend to a whole other level. Enamoured with his lovely girlfriend, Dynnal lowered his mouth to her breasts, his tongue reaching out to tease her nipples before his mouth pressed wet kisses to each of her copper mounds. Ahsoka raised herself up and puffed out her chest to bring her breasts closer to the source of her sweet pleasure.

Time blurred together for them, neither of them certain how long they’d been there for already or how long they were there for as their lovemaking carried on. Lost in each other, their love, their passion, their lust and their pleasure, they cared only for one another and this stolen moment of intimacy they got to partake in. And yet both of them were conscious of the fact they still had duties to perform and roles to fulfill. So neither of them tried to prolong things and simply let the natural orders of their bodies take their course. 

“Ahsoka...” Dynnal grunted, “I’m... getting close.”

“Inside me,” she begged him, “please... cum inside me.” She always requested that and he always did as she asked. She really didn’t need to, it was the one place he would finish, the one place they agreed could be handled best. With a nod, Dynnal thrust harder and faster, urging them both towards mutual ecstasy. “Dannyyyy...” she mewled, on the verge of another sweet release and desperate to get there. Dynnal recognized her honeyed tone and the pitched level of her moans and encouraged her onwards, working his hips back and forth a little faster. Each thrust brought them both closer to orgasm and Ahsoka could feel hers welling up. Knowing without question that it would be immense, she sealed her lips to Dynnal’s moments before she tipped over the edge. Her scream filled his mouth and they clung tightly to one another, her fingers digging into the flesh of his back and her legs tightening around his hips, her inner heat gripping and tugging his cock deep into her velvet heat.

The sensations caused by Ahsoka’s orgasm proved too much for Dynnal and he finished with a low groan that was muffled between their mouths, warmth suddenly flooding her nethers. Ahsoka shuddered and clung tightly to him, riding out the waves of her own mini-climax as Dynnal filled her with his seed. She loved the feeling, even if it brought the fear of pregnancy with it. Their kiss, passionate and intense, came to an end when the need to breathe became necessary. They held one another as their climaxes ended, panting and breathing virtually in synch as the calmed down and beheld one another’s post-orgasm glows. Ahsoka’s flushed skin, Dynnal’s matted wet hair, their warm breaths on each other’s skin, both of them felt their love for the other blossom a little. 

“I love you,” Dynnal panted, finally finding his tongue.

“I love you too Danny.” Ahsoka whispered, hugging him and pressing into his neck. “So, so much.” Rubbing her back, her boyfriend pressed a soft kiss to her montral and breathed in contentment. They stood there for some time, basking in one another’s closeness. 

“This is the best recon assignment I’ve ever been on.” Dynnal mused with a happy smile. Ahsoka giggled in agreement, until his words sparked a memory in her brain. 

“O-Oh... Oh no...” 

“What is it, ‘Soka?” 

“Y-Your parents,” she said looking him in the eyes, “Corsair wanted me to get a report from you... th-they’re expecting us!” Dynnal quickly pieced together the meaning of her words and his eyes widened. 

“Spawn of the Sith!” He gasped, turning and quickly carting them both out of the pool over to where their clothes lay on the rocks...


End file.
